Many service providers allow users of mobile devices to access applications over a network. The user device must connect to an application server hosting the application. The application server is configured with a predetermined connection time. However, due to network congestion, it may take the mobile device several attempts to connect to the application server. Each failed attempt generates a flow record that is transmitted to an accounting server. However, generating and storing the flow record uses valuable network resources, contributing to the problem the flow record is intended to document. Therefore, a system is needed that reduces the number of failed connection attempts, thereby reducing the overall number of flow records. However, some flow records provide the system with valuable information. Thus, if a flow record is created, a system is needed to reduce the impact that generating and storing the flow record has on the network resources.